


cheap lace

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Implied Lingerie, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Daniil Kvyat/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc
Series: drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	cheap lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Charles wasn’t going to admit he took it as a challenge, but the way Pierre had worded it, Charles’ brain registered it as one. So there he was. In a different hotel, on a floor he shouldn’t have access to, about to knock on the door of a man he could count his interactions with on one hand. Daniil was going to send him away. Surely. The lace under his clothes was itching. He should buy something of better quality next time, something more expensive. The door opened within seconds of the knock. Daniil’s expression told Charles he already knew.


End file.
